


Останется навсегда

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Installation art, Photoset, decorative arts, Не для бартера, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Каждая открытка - маленькая иллюстрация к миди низкого рейтингаМишка на юге, сопровождающаяся цитатой из этого замечательного текста.Название украдено из песни Bebé - Siempre me quedará.Размещение: после деанона
Comments: 9
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Союз Спасения: Челлендж





	Останется навсегда

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Мишка на юге](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25579492) by [fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020), [mittenlost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mittenlost/pseuds/mittenlost). 



**Наши открытки** (полноразмер – по клику):

|   
---|---  
|   
---|---  
  
А так **наша инсталляция выглядит в интерьере:**

|   
---|---  
|   
---|---


End file.
